


A Sweeter Kind of Fire - The Game

by coolant, Kawa (fandomonymous), pikalex88



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Interactive Fiction, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Twine, an excuse to craft a thing called the Kim Kitsuragi Spank Bank, seriously this thing is twice the length of the original it's ridiculous, yes I am very proud of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolant/pseuds/coolant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomonymous/pseuds/Kawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikalex88/pseuds/pikalex88
Summary: ESPRIT DE CORPS - There was to be a round for the new colleague, before Captain Pryce's toast. And when Kim tried to demur, tried to just get seltzer, you of course-1. Pulled rank on him.A fun, sexy romp in Disco Elysium postcanon, expanding on the linear fanfic I wrote in February 2020, using and expanding on pikalex88's Twine macros. Celebrate Kim's transfer to the 41st and see what happens!
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A Sweeter Kind of Fire - The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sweeter Kind of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847515) by [Kawa (fandomonymous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomonymous/pseuds/Kawa). 



Click below to play the game! 

[  
](https://kawa.itch.io/sweeter)

Cover art by [Rulse](https://twitter.com/Rulse14)!

You can play on mobile with touch controls, using a mouse in a Web browser, or use spacebar to continue passages and keys 1-9 to choose options (just like _Disco Elysium_ itself!)


End file.
